


夜鬼

by PotatoBunny17



Category: Fantastic Beasts and Where to Find Them (Movies)
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-05-25
Updated: 2019-05-25
Packaged: 2020-03-17 06:41:40
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,907
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18959944
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/PotatoBunny17/pseuds/PotatoBunny17
Summary: 雨夜，一个访客不期而至。





	夜鬼

一道闪电破空而下，气势惊人地划破半边黑夜，急骤的夜雨冲刷着玻璃窗，纵横交汇的水流在瞬间模糊了那张夜鬼般苍白的面孔。格林德沃想，也许现在他和一具阴尸也差不离，他活得太久了，纽蒙迦德里的那些光阴损耗着他的生命力和魔力。所幸剩下的那些还能叫他跨越英吉利海峡，踏足这片他未曾征服过的土地。

他像只鬼，几乎没有一丝脂肪，颧骨锋利，眼窝深陷，雷雨夜闪电落下的阴影让真正的鬼魂在看到他时都退避三舍。此刻他饥肠辘辘，有些步履蹒跚，雨水把他整个浸透了，又留下一道长长的水迹。

他确实是只鬼，冗长岁月里他早已和此世音信断绝，如若不出意外，他会在高塔上变成一堆破布和白骨。但这世上总有意外发生，于是他重返人间时像任何鬼魂一样循着唯一的执念去了。

邓布利多醒来时几乎吓了一跳，有个高瘦的黑影用枯瘦的手抓着他桌上的糕点塞进嘴里。见他醒来，那人侧过头，劈啪作响的炉火暖融融地照亮了半个黑影。

他心里又缓缓地平静了下来，看着格林德沃慢条斯理地把剩下半块糕点吞进肚里。老魔王仿佛刚从沼泽里捞出来，一身湿冷，甚至光着双脚。注意到这点的邓布利多下意识地看了一眼自己床边的毛绒兔形状的拖鞋，迅速推断出这不是格林德沃喜欢的类型。

“你怎么在这里？”邓布利多发现自己的声音比他想象中要平稳一些，他没有戴眼镜，于是只能看到对方背光后模糊的影子。他潜意识地认为那不是真的，只是他半梦间的残影。

然而格林德沃握住他肩膀，邓布利多感受到他干枯瘦长的手指却相当有力，像一只鹰隼的趾爪扣住了他的后肩，他后知后觉意识到这也许是真的，因为他甚至嗅到那股阴湿的霉味，倘若这是梦境也未免过分真实了。格林德沃脸上带着一种恶狠狠的表情，两只异色的瞳仁紧紧盯着他：“阿不思？”他的嗓子也许被海风蚀过，听起来像模糊的咕哝，邓布利多有些看不懂他的神色，但是下一刻格林德沃便欺身而上了。

这不应该，邓布利多仰躺着的时候脑海里这样想着，格林德沃不应该出现在这里，他也不应该是这样的反应。他的头发全白了，低着头时那些白发就垂坠而下，显得他缺乏颜色且过分冷硬。

相比之下他自己就像一块烘焙好的甜点小蛋糕，邓布利多怀疑自己之前洗澡时用的蜜桃味沐浴液可能有点太甜了，否则格林德沃怎么就嗅了个没完没了。这显然过分亲密了，不过他们曾经有过更亲热的时候，当然那时他们还没有这样老，甚至过分年轻了，浑身充斥着挥发不完的精力与荷尔蒙，没完没了地纠缠在一起。

“你还没死，”格林德沃的鼻尖几乎戳着他颈窝，呼出的热气让他更像一个活人，“你还活着。”

邓布利多还来不及困惑，格林德沃便磕了下来，力道大得邓布利多怀疑他想用这种方法杀了自己，他坚硬的骨头撞得人生疼，牙齿撞在一起时邓布利多尝到一股血腥味，这时候他终于清醒了：不管他前男友兼仇敌千里迢迢跑到他床上是出于什么原因，一个格林德沃半夜出现在霍格沃兹就够让人惊悚了。

他的魔杖抵在格林德沃肩上迫使对方从他身上离开一些，那嶙峋瘦骨硌得他生疼。不得不说那和他记忆里相去甚远，那些阳光一样的色彩从格林德沃身上通通褪去了，不过这不妨碍他从对方身上看出点过去的影子。他们都早已年华逝去，格林德沃手里还握着他的长发：曾经色泽艳丽的发丝早已褪色，缠绕在枯骨样的指尖，显出一种奇特的倒错感。

“别这么不近人情，阿不思，”格林德沃叹息着，“老朋友，我只是来和你叙叙旧。”

——可没有老朋友会叙旧到床上，他们乱七八糟滚在一起的时候，邓布利多还抽空想了想格林德沃越过一个海峡的距离如果只是为了打炮，那这精神绝对值得人赞颂。他是怎么出来的？把自己饿成纸片塞出栏杆？邓布利多被自己的想象逗笑了，然后他很快止住了。他的脊骨被一节一节地摩挲着，带来些微的酥麻，格林德沃的手指冰冷、坚硬，划过他皮肤时带来像被匕首抵住一般的错觉。

邓布利多年少时对年轻的恋人总是过度纵容，任由对方沿着他脊背用冰花绘出一大片伏尔加河，被夏日阳光融化后就顺着肌肤四下流淌，激起一片本能的战栗。而他现在也安静地趴伏着，格林德沃已经被消磨了大半魔力，因此不足为惧，奇异的是他虽然丢失了相当多的一部分体重，但是却依然精力充沛，邓布利多忍不住想让他放松一些力道，鉴于他现在不年轻了，对方的莽撞可能会让他腰椎受伤。

“我做了一个预言，”格林德沃色泽更浅的那只眼睛闪闪发光，“我看到你死了。”

邓布利多闷哼了一声，时隔许久，被入侵的感觉陌生且不太好受，他看不到对方的表情，只是颇为顺从地接受着：“你做过不止一次关于我死亡的预言。”

“这次不一样，”格林德沃亲吻他裸露的后背，“你迟早死于非命，你这自以为是的圣人。”他想到半个月前的夜晚，那时他蜷缩在纽蒙迦德的硬床板上，在困扰了他梦境数月的雾霭散去后，他看到了一座高塔。预言不可尽信，他用了数十年才明白，纵然他天资已远超众人，过分傲慢反而会置他于败境。

他带着些许泄愤的意味，将对方腰际捏得发红，他完全不在意邓布利多的死活，在他们对峙最严重的时候，他在梦里亲手将他的情人掐死在怀中。但是在新预言降临时格林德沃还是感到异常恼怒，他冷汗岑岑，因头疼欲裂像野兽一样翻滚嘶嚎。不可控的感觉糟糕至极，他由此而产生了怨恨的情绪。

邓布利多觉得自己柔软的内里被翻搅开来，格林德沃泄愤一样咬住他的后颈，他急喘几声，蓝色的眼睛有些失焦，霜色浸染的几缕发丝晃到眼睛里后让他痒得发疼。

格林德沃感受到他躯体细微的颤抖，他知道邓布利多喜欢这个，痛楚会唤醒他更多回忆。年少的时光里他们厮混在一处，致力于像两头小兽一样从对方身上汲取爱意、分享欲望。据说邓布利多后来一直与书本为伴，而他却窃笑不止：唯有他知道对方曾经如何不知餮足、内里放荡。邓布利多不过是在以这种方法惩罚自己过去的错误，否则何以时至今日仍在他的触碰下不能自己？

接下来他把邓布利多翻过来，扣住他的膝弯，好让他双腿敞开，这个姿势让他们终于能看清对方的模样。邓布利多清晰地感受到他的情绪，格林德沃仿佛一头焦躁而压抑的困兽。他仰面躺着，感受着逐渐上移的力度，而他终于不受控地轻颤起来，格林德沃的情绪显得难以捉摸，在邓布利多察觉到什么时又飞快抽离开来。

终于，格林德沃在良久之后，居高临下地宣判道：“你将坠于高塔。”

预言者形销骨立，半边脸都隐在明灭光影下，不细看时倒真像死神——如果格林德沃没有把他那玩意儿插在他身体里的话，这种错觉可能更加以假乱真了。邓布利多从来不会为一个将行的预言而方寸大乱，比起相信既定的命运，个人所做出的选择更为关键。

格林德沃脑海里浮现了无数想法，倘若他更早些看到这个预言，他绝对不会放过邓布利多，这样的死法难道对当世最伟大的白巫师不是一个天大的讽刺？

邓布利多今夜以来第一次伸出手触碰到他的脸，他洞悉一切般说道：“这不重要。”格林德沃沉默着，然后握住他细长的手指，凑到唇边落下轻吻：“邓布利多，你真让我讨厌。”

这次他们贴得更紧密了一些，热度从相接的地方传来，格林德沃的手指游弋着滑到他腿根，那里有些潮热的汗意，他继而大肆挞伐，仿佛要以此来感受对方现下的真实存在，邓布利多的手在他背后轻抚了几下，格林德沃奇异地觉得连日来的暴躁和郁气都消失一空，盘桓不定的内心又安定了下来。接下来他们不再去提那个预言，格林德沃专心把注意力投入到他们正干的事情上，他知道多说无益，只能冷哼一声，嘀咕了一句：“随便你。”

他操纵欲旺盛，不过很多时候邓布利多也能轻易抚平他的躁动，仿佛每一柄凶刃都拥有归属的剑鞘。

邓布利多永远有他的选择，这个预言于他而言可有可无。格林德沃意识到这点，挥去脑海里盘旋数月的画面，他现在触碰的躯体还是温热的，有点微甜的香气。而他自己像具沼泽里捞出来的骷髅，看起来倒更像是会提早去见梅林的那个。  
再次长驱直入时，他环绕过邓布利多的肩颈，抬起对方的躯体后紧密拥抱着，等到他们安稳地分享一个被窝时，外面的雨已经停了，邓布利多的长发堆叠在一处，像被夕阳最后一丝光芒晕染过的云。壁炉里哔哔啵啵地燃烧着，就像他们已经这样度过了许多岁月。


End file.
